Jack's Return
by Natters13
Summary: Jack's return to Torchwood isn't quite what he hoped for. Set after TW series 2, based on the rumors for Doctor Who series 4 but is very different from what actually happened. Originally posted on LJ ages ago and I've decided to share it on here too.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I was going through the stories I have on my laptop and realised that I hadn't posted this story on here before. I've been posting it on but I'm experiencing a touch of writer's block in recent months, so I thought I'd post it on here in the hopes that it would give my muse a kick up the a** so I can start writing again.

I started writing this story after the finale of the second season of Torchwood when there were only rumors that Jack was going to rejoin the Doctor. The actual story turned out very different to how I had imagined but it's still worth a read I think. So imagine that Jack just left Gwen and Ianto without a goodbye yet again and you'll be able to follow the story. I'll prbably post a chapter a day since I have all of the ones I have written so far saved and then hopefully my muse will be back and I'll be writing more chapters. Watch this space *crosses fingers*

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with Torchwood or Doctor Who, they belong to the BBC.

* * *

The Doctor, Donna, Rose and Jack stepped out of the TARDIS on to the plass in the centre of Cardiff in the early evening. Only the Doctor knew why they were here, he had received a call from Martha saying that if Jack Harkness was with him then they needed to get back to Cardiff A.S.A.P. otherwise they would find a way to kill him and make sure that he stayed dead. He had also been sworn to secrecy by the young Doctor Jones about where they were going but she hadn't told him the exact reason why they were needed. Although he could guess that it had something to do with the deaths of two of Jack's team. The Doctor knew that Jack had still not fully come to terms with his friend's deaths. He just hoped this would help.

"So… Cardiff. Any particular reason we're here?" enquired Donna.

The Doctor looked over at Jack who seemed to be staring into space. "Well, the TARDIS needs to refuel so where better to come than the UK's very own rift that gives off tons of it. I've found it also helps if we try to return to earth every so often, helps you lot keep your heads on right. All that space air can go do strange things to you humans if you're not used to it."

"Just so long as we don't have to meet any more Sycorax. I've had enough of them to last a lifetime," said Rose.

While the two women started up a conversation about the Sycorax, the Doctor looked around. He heard what sounded like a large SUV pull to a stop and couple of doors slam. The car then drove off again leaving what looked like two women who started walking towards the bay. One appeared to be hurt but she was walking on her own and talking fine. The other was someone who he would recognise anywhere.

Martha was talking to the first woman. He was only able to hear a brief snatch of their conversation. "…need to get you back to the hub so I can stitch that up before your shift tonight." "Yeah, I'll take the paperwork from tonight and do it there. He'd never forgive us if he woke up to find that there was a huge backlog of paperwork…" Martha then looked right at the Doctor and when he was about to say something she just shook her head slightly and looked at the woman next to her and then to Jack. The message was clear: _it's best I sort her out before we let her see Jack again._

Once they had passed he turned back to his companions. Jack had yet to move and Rose and Donna had moved onto the topic of the Adipose. He knew that Martha would call when it was time for them to head down to the Torchwood hub, not a thought he was particularly fond of but he had to do this for Jack and for fear of what Martha would do if he didn't.

"Right well I'm starving so what do you say we go get some chips?" The Doctor's suggestion was met with enthusiasm from both women and Jack only gave a slight nod of his head. The group headed toward to pier where a chip van was currently open.

20 minutes and four large chips (one of which that was uneaten) later and they were trying to decide what to do when Jack suddenly stood up. "I need to go see some friends of mine. Do you three want to come with?" His blunt request was met with agreement so they all headed off in the direction of the Tourist Office with the Doctor lagging behind a bit to send a quick text to Martha.

_We might have a problem. Jack's set on going to the hub and we're on our way now._

He just hoped that there wouldn't be any shooting.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Martha was just finishing off Gwen's last stitch when her phone beeped; flipping it open she read something that made her heart sink. This was not going to be pretty. Looking over at the Welsh woman who had become a very good friend over the last month or so she closed her phone and went back to applying a dressing.

She just hoped there wouldn't be any shooting.

**A/N2:** I'll hopefully post the next chapter tomorrow or possibly this afternoon if I can. Please REVIEW, they make me happy and if I get enough my muse might come back to me!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hi all, I just wanted to say a massive thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story, 7 reviews and 9 story alerts (which is a lot for me)!!! I know the first chapter didn't really give you any answers, it just managed to confuse some people but hopefully the next couple of chapters will explain everything. I have decided to post a chapter a day for the next week and once I reach the end of the already written chapters any new ones will be posted as and when I can write them. I've already started writing again, it's slow going but my muse is slowly coming back to me thanks to your reviews!!! I have also decided not to post a disclaimer on all the chapters like I have in the past, one on the first chapter is enough because there's no way I'm ever going to own anything so successful that it would have an archive on here.

* * *

The sound of the cog door rolling back made both women in the medical bay jump, although Martha was just pretending. She quickly finished off bandaging Gwen's arm before anyone had time to approach them. Gwen jumped up and rushed up the stairs while Martha followed at a slightly slower pace secretly wishing that it had been her right not her left arm that had been injured. It would have made things go a lot smoother if it had.

By the time she got up the steps both Gwen and Jack were not moving, just staring at each other, Rose and Donna were looking around in awe at the hub and even more so when Myfanwy decided it was time to stretch her wings and started flying around. Only the Doctor seemed to be unfazed by it all and walk right up to her and enveloped her in a big bear hug. Pulling back he said "Well well well Martha Jones. How's life treating you these days?"

"Good. The family send their love."

"I didn't realise your mum even liked me that much."

"She's grown to like you."

"Mum's never do like him. My mum even slapped you once," interjected Rose.

"Ha is that why you said 'it's always the mothers!' when mine slapped you as well?"

"Yep. I think I need to try to work on being mo…" Their conversation was interrupted by Gwen stalking up to Jack and punching him in the face.

"You left us!!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! YOU LEFT US AGAIN!!!"

Jack staggered back not just from the force of the blow but also Gwen's words. "You bugger off to God knows where and just leave us a shitting note! 'Don't worry. I've gone with some friends. Will be back soon.'?! What the fuck were we supposed to do, Jack? You left me and Ianto to handle not only the rift, but the rebuilding of Cardiff."

"I didn't mean to be away so long! I thought it would help me come to terms with what happened."

"And has it?! 'Cause it sure as hell hasn't helped us."

While they were yelling two men walked up from the cells to find out what all the commotion was about.

"How the hell was I supposed to help you two if I couldn't even help myself?"

"By just being there. Supporting each other. That's how we made it through when you left."

"What…" The sound of footsteps behind him made Jack turn round. "What the hell are they doing here?!"

"Oh that's nice!" "We don't even get a hello? You need to be taught some manners," were the replies of Andy and Captain John Hart respectively.

"I hired Andy to help us out soon after you left. And John returned just over a month ago and saved all our lives so I asked if he would be willing to hang around for a bit to help us. It was also when I called Martha asking if she would be willing to help us out as it has already been proved that we need a fully trained medic out in the field with us."

"That was not your decision to make, Gwen!"

"You made it my decision when you buggered off. You've been gone for over a month. What did you expect us to do? Wait for you to come back while two of us struggled to keep control of what comes through the rift, the weevils?"

"You could have…"

"Done what Jack?" There was no reply from the Captain. "Exactly. Now if you don't mind I have to go to the hospital. Andy, do you have the paperwork from tonight? I'll fill it in while I'm there. Martha, make sure you get some proper sleep in a bed when you get home. We all know how uncomfortable those chairs are," said Gwen as she walked past Jack not sparing him another look.

"Sure, it's all here."

"Hang on. Why do you need to go to the hospital?" Jack asked

"Look around you Jack. Who's not here who should be?" Realisation dawned on him. "And if you dare follow me or anyone there tonight I will shoot you. You're just lucky I had to take my gun off when Martha was stitching me up."

Gwen walked off towards the cog door, picking up her jacket and gun on the way, leaving an uncomfortable silence in her wake.

**A/N2: **Can you guess who it is yet? I'll give you each one guess, not that you'd need any more lol. REVIEW, you know you want to!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I just wanted to say a quick thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I'm a bit late posting this chapter today because I've been helping my friend with her new Bones story, which everyone should go check out, by giving her regular pep talks. For some reason she was really scared about posting it on here but it's really good. Anyway, you should go check that out if you like Bones, but not before you read and review my latest chapter! Enjoy...

_

* * *

_

_Gwen walked off towards the cog door, picking up her jacket and gun on the way, leaving an uncomfortable silence in her wake._

As the door rolled shut, they were all desperately trying to avoid looking at Jack. The Doctor was the first to break the silence. "Right, first things first: introductions. Rose, Donna this is Martha Jones. Martha, this is Rose Tyler and Donna Noble."

"Okay, erm John, Andy this is the Doctor, Rose and Donna. Captain John Hart and Andy Davidson."

Rose uncertainly stepped toward Jack and put a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Jack…"

He spun round, not to face Rose but Martha. "What the hell happened to him?"

She shared a glance with Andy and said "He was abducted by a group of men. They tortured him for information on Torchwood and you but he didn't tell them anything."

Andy cut in, "By the time Gwen and I found them he was in pretty bad shape but still conscious and talking to us. We were easily outnumbered. If John hadn't shown up when he did they would have killed us all. Ianto was shot in the chest taking a bullet for Gwen. We barely made it to the hospital in time."

"He's in a coma. Has been for the last month. That was why Gwen called me. If they had had someone else with them they wouldn't have been so outnumbered and he might never have been shot r if he had I could have done something to help. Gwen, Andy, Rhys and I take it in turns to sit with him."

"Why don't you sit with him as well?" Donna asked John.

"I doubt it would do much good for me to be sat with Eye-Candy. He'd probably try to kill me if Gwen or Martha didn't explain anything to him first," replied a smirking John.

"When was the last time any of you had a proper night's sleep?" questioned the Doctor.

"You mean one that's not interrupted with thoughts and worry for our friend or sitting in a very uncomfortable chair beside his bed? About a month," said Martha. "Jack, I saved one piece of very important CCTV from about a day or two before you left. I think you should see it."

Jack nodded and the two of them went into his office. The others just looked at each other unsure of what to do. So Andy said the first thing that he could think of: "Right, anyone want a cup of tea or coffee?" and they all moved off in the direction of the kitchen area.

On the other side of Cardiff, Gwen Williams walked through the hospital corridors. She was almost dreading going in there again. She hated seeing Ianto all battered, bruised and broken. He didn't deserve half of the shit that was thrown at him but he still took it without a word. She had to mentally brace herself for the sight that was awaiting her on the other side of the door.

Quietly she pushed open the door and stepped in. In front of her was Ianto lying in a hospital bed surrounded by machines and covered in bandages and a cast on his left arm. Next to the bed was a chair that housed Rhys. He stood up when he noticed her come in and pulled her into a hug. Gwen tied her best not to flinch at the pressure this put on her stitches.

"What's wrong?" asked Rhys noticing her discomfort.

"It's nothing. We just had to deal with an uncooperative weevil and it cut my arm. Before you say anything, it's fine, Martha stitched it up for me and I just have to keep a bandage on it for the next few days. Any change?"

"None," sighed Rhys. "I spoke to one of his doctors while they were running some tests. They can't seem to figure out why he won't wake. Other than his external injuries and broken arm there's nothing wrong with him. It's almost as if he doesn't want to wake up."

"I have something to tell you. Can we go outside for a minute?"

Once the couple were in the corridor Gwen sighed and said "Jack's back. He came to the hub just as Martha was bandaging my arm."

"What happened?"

"I punched him and yelled at him. He yelled back. Told me that it wasn't my decision to hire Andy and Martha and let John help us. But I said that he made it my decision when he buggered off with his friends. I then threatened that I would shoot him if he came here this evening. I don't know what to do, Rhys. I mean, I wanted him to come back but part of me hates him for what he did to us. After it happened he barely said a word to Ianto and only the minimum to me, then he leaves us again with nothing but a note saying he'd be back soon! And when he walked in today it was like he was just expecting to see me and Ianto sitting there waiting for him and that nothing had changed while he was gone."

Rhys just let her rant on about it. He knew that she needed this and he was happy she had been letting him in on the emotions that were caused by her job. "It's going to be okay. You'll make the right decision in the end. You just have to decide what that is. Are you going to tell him?"

"I'm not sure, but anything is worth a shot. I'll tell him he's back but not what was said. He doesn't need that."

"Okay, well I'll go get you some coffee and then I'll head off home. Do you need anything else before I go?"

"Just one more hug. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Gwen went back and sat in Rhys' vacant chair. Once he had come back with her coffee and left she lent forward and took Ianto's hand in hers. "I don't know whether you can hear me or whether you've heard everything that we've said to you over the last month. If so you must be sick of the sound of our voices by now but I need you to listen properly to me now," she took a deep breath. "Jack's back."

**A/N2: **Oooohhhhh, will Ianto wake up? Will Jack finally get to see him? All will be revealed soon, you just need to review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I wanted to say thank you again to everyone who has reviewed this story so far!!! It's bin amazing the amount of positive feedback that I've recieved. This is a sort of filler chapter since it's all about what happened while Jack was gone and his reaction to it, so you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out if Ianto wakes up or not...

_

* * *

_

_Ianto walked through the hub with two mugs of coffee on a tray. He walked over to Gwen's desk where she seemed to be typing something up on her computer. He placed one mug on her desk in easy reach of where she was sitting. Flashing her a small smile he continued on into Jack's office where he placed the other mug on his desk, waiting for him to come up from the cells. He walked back out of the office and went to go back down to the kitchen area but was stopped by Gwen who appeared to have finished whatever it was that she was doing. _

"_How are you, Ianto?" Such a simple question from the Welshwoman but it was clear that she was saying it out of true care and the worry of a friend as opposed to being courteous towards a co-worker. _

"_I'm fine, thank you Gwen," was Ianto's stiff reply. _

"_Don't bullshit me Ianto. I know you're not fine. None of us are."_

"_I'm fine." At this Ianto turned his back on Gwen and practically fled to the kitchen. It wasn't until he reached the coffee maker and saw the mugs that belonged to Tosh and Owen that he broke down and let the tears fall as he fell to his knees. He hadn't realised that his sobs had been as loud as they were until he felt two arms wrap around him. He just turned his head and continued sobbing into Gwen's shoulder. _

_After about five minutes of crying Ianto realised his death grip on Gwen's jacket and sat back a bit, "Sorry about th…"_

"_Don't you dare do that, Ianto. Don't bottle it all up. You've been there for me but I haven't been there for you. I just assumed that Jack…"_

_This caused a bitter laugh to fall from Ianto's lips. "Jack hasn't said two words to me since they… they … it happened and he won't even look at me, not in the eye at least. He's got his own pain and grief to deal with; he doesn't need mine as well." Ianto got to his feet and offered Gwen a hand to help her up. _

_But Gwen didn't release his hand once she was on her feet. She simply pulled him by the hand over toward the couch behind her work station and they sat in companionable silence not letting go of his hand. _

"_Ironic, isn't it?" said Ianto._

"_What is?"_

"_Two of the greatest minds and hearts that Torchwood has ever seen and they are the first to die. While the bloody tea boy survives to serve those left. It's hardly fair, is it?"_

"_Stop it. You are so much more than just a 'tea boy'. I know Owen said it a lot but he was just pissing about. Even he knew that we would be no where if it weren't for you. Ianto, you hold us all together. You're smart, funny, caring and a thousand other things that I would love to be."_

"_Maybe you're right but I still sometimes wish it had been me and not them."_

"_I know. I sometimes think the same thing but you have to remember, if they were in our shoes they would be saying the same thing and there's always something to live for." Gwen looked over at him and said "When was the last time you ate a proper meal?" when she noticed how thin he had become._

"_I don't really have the time or energy to cook anything when I get home and I've never been a big fan of eating breakfast on my own."_

"_So you live off whatever it is that we order here?" said an incredulous Gwen standing up. "Come on, you're coming home with me. You're staying for dinner. You're also going to sleep there tonight so I can make sure you sleep properly." At this she dragged him out of the hub, only stopping to pick up their coats and phones on the way._

Martha stopped the tape and looked over at Jack. He wasn't even trying to hide the tears that had been falling ever since he saw Ianto's break down. She just walked over, sat beside him and pulled him into a hug.

Jack let himself fall into her embrace and began sobbing in earnest. He couldn't believe that he had been so blinded by his own grief and pain to not notice what they were going through. It wasn't so bad with Gwen because she could go home and seek comfort in the arms of her husband but Ianto had no one. His parents lived outside the city but his sisters lived in Cardiff. However he could not talk to them about Torchwood and with Jack and Gwen ignoring his pain in favour of their own, he had been alone in every sense of the word.

But no more. Jack made a silent promise to himself that as soon as he was able to see his lover without the threat of Gwen and her gun he would put it all right. He would tell him everything, or rather as much as he could.

"You love him, don't you?" asked Martha. Jack just nodded into her shoulder and as time went on his sobs quieted and eventually stopped.

Pulling back from each other Martha said, "Before you say anything I can't let you see him yet. Gwen needs some time to accept your return before she'll let you visit him. She's very protective of him right now and still feels guilty for not seeing his pain before, not to mention the healing bullet wound in his chest that was meant for her. It's my turn to sit with him tonight. I relieve Gwen at 1am so I need to go and get some sleep but I'll talk to her when I go and try to convince her to talk to you."

"Thanks Martha. I just wish I had seen it before, maybe I could have done something to help him instead of pushing him away. I thought I was doing the right thing as it would mean he was safer than he would have been with me."

"How is that better? You were both miserable and you still are. Don't think the Doctor hasn't told me about your moping around the TARDIS." This drew a watery chuckle from Jack. "If you're both happy then that's all that should be important. And if that's when you're together then why not let yourselves be happy, **together**."

"You're right, as always. But I don't know what to say to him if I'm allowed t see him. How do I say sorry for everything I've done to him? I've abandoned him twice in favour of going with the Doctor and I doubt I'll ever be able to regain his trust. I've never even told him that I love him!"

"Well then maybe you should tell him that instead of telling me. I'll try to get Gwen to talk to you tomorrow without any yelling or punching and when she's convinced that you actually care about him and aren't planning on leaving again she'll most likely let you see him. But you had better figure out what you want to say to them before then."

They stood up and went to find the others. If any of them noticed the redness of Jack's eyes they didn't mention it.

**A/N2: **What do you think? Was I too mean to Ianto? And don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen woke up as she heard the door of the hospital room open. Turning round she saw Martha enter the room and walk over to where she was. Standing up she checked her watch, it read 1.06am. She'd fallen into an uncomfortable sleep shortly after 11.

"Hey, any change?" was all the young Doctor asked.

"No. I told him that Jack was back but all I got was silence. It seems like he either can't hear us at all or that he's simply refusing to believe it's true until Jack visits. I don't think he wants to wake up unless he knows that there's something more than Torchwood and aliens waiting for him," Gwen sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"He already knows that he has an amazing friend in you," offered Martha. "I… um…I showed Jack a piece of CCTV footage after you left. I expect you'll be angry with me for showing it to him but it was the only way I could think of to shock him out of his self-obsessed funk."

"What was it?" asked Gwen, already having an idea about what it was but hoping she was wrong.

"It… It was the footage from when Ianto broke down in the hub a couple of days before Jack left."

Gwen just sighed and sat back down. Martha moved to sit in the extra chair next to the bed. "How did he take it?" Gwen's question broke through the silence in the room.

"He was sobbing by the end of it. He feels really guilty for not being there for you two and has no idea how to make it right."

"I don't want to make him feel any worse than he already does but he has to understand. He left us when we needed him most and only leaves a vague note! And then he comes back expecting everything to be how it was and criticises me and what leadership skills I have. It's not fair, Martha. He needs to know that we are human and need the people we care about to be there and help us through all the shit life and the rift throws at us. I just can't let him come back if he's only going to run off again and leave us, it's going to be so hard to trust him again. It nearly destroyed Ianto to realise that he was so unimportant to Jack for him to run off when we needed him."

"I know. Neither of you deserved that but he truly is sorry. I think you should go home and get some proper sleep then you need to have a long chat with Jack. It's absolutely killing him not being able to see Ianto or make amends with either of you. I've asked Donna, the red headed woman who was with the Doctor, to keep an eye on you two tomorrow and make sure you don't get in another fight. From what the Doctor's told me she's supposed to be very confrontational I believe his word was and she'll make sure you behave."

The women shared a slight chuckle and bid their goodbyes. Gwen walked out towards her car, desperate to get home and just to be able to sleep in Rhys' arms.

Jack shifted again, trying but failing to get comfortable. In the TARDIS he was able to sleep fine in a bed without anyone next to him but as soon as he had lay down in his own bunk in his room under his office Jack knew that he would not be getting any sleep that night.

Before she left Martha had explained to Jack that she was staying in the guest bedroom in Ianto's flat. It had originally been Gwen's idea that they should keep up the illusion of someone living there and so when Martha arrived she said she would do it. Apparently she felt very relaxed there but also rather guilty about living in a place filled with so many memories of another person. Jack had accepted it and knew that she was only doing it out of need and would never dream of changing anything. John and Andy left shortly after 9pm. Andy back to his home and John to a flat that Gwen had arranged for him. The Doctor, Donna and Rose had stayed and offered him comfort and companionship by just sitting in his office with him and talking about anything and everything. They had not returned to the TARDIS until well past midnight with a promise to hang around for a bit longer.

So that left Jack lying in his bunk trying desperately to sleep with little success. After about another hour he decided to get up. After throwing on some clothes he climbed up the ladder to his office and sat at his desk. He turned on his computer and looked over all the cases that they had handled in his absence, particularly the one relating to the gang who had hurt his Ianto.

Reading it Jack was shocked by what had happened. Ianto had been making his weekly shop for the hub's food supplies and he had been grabbed whilst loading the bags into his car, he never took the SUV with him, said it attracted too much attention. It had taken Gwen and Andy two days to track him down and by the time they got there it appears that he had already been severely beaten by his captors and had had a very large brand burned into his back. Jack did not recognise it but according to U.N.I.T. information provided by Martha it was a cult who believed that Torchwood and U.N.I.T. were working together with aliens to bring about the destruction of the world and their main aim was to end them before they destroyed the world. U.N.I.T. had already dealt with most of the cult's members but 7 had eluded capture and were on the run. Evidently they had heard about his disappearance and knew that there were only three members of Torchwood Three, one of which was brand new on the job. They saw an opportunity to ruin Torchwood and kill its remaining agents and use this vantage point to then attack U.N.I.T. Gwen and Andy had snuck into the warehouse and taken out 2 of the cult but the rest were all in the room with Ianto, torturing him some more no doubt. By the time they reached there the cult was still unawares of their presence but it didn't remain that way for long. The remaining members of the cult were heavily armed and used this to their advantage. It was not until John showed up and took out the rest that Gwen had a chance to get over to Ianto and untie him. It turns out that one of the cult was so desperate to damage Torchwood that his last act was to try to shoot Gwen but Ianto, who was standing on very shaky legs, saw and moved so that he was protecting Gwen from the path of the bullet. John shot the guy repeatedly while the other two tried to stop the bleeding. By the time they got to the hospital Ianto was unconscious and had lost a lot of blood.

Jack was driven from his train of thought when he heard the cog door open and saw Gwen enter. Glancing at the clock, it read 7.30am, he got up and went to try to talk to the welsh woman. Finding her by the coffee machine he stopped in the doorway to give her some space and said, "Can we talk?"

* * *

**A/N: **What do you think? Will Jack be able to convince Gwen to let him see Ianto?

You'll just have to wait till tomorrow to find out but in the mean time, REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Once they had their coffee, Jack and Gwen went into his office and sat on the couch in there. Gwen's only response for his earlier question had been a nod. They had not said a word since and were now sat in an uncomfortable silence, sipping at their drinks.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have left you like I did and I am sorry," were Jack's first words.

Gwen sighed and Jack looked at her properly for the first time since he had returned, she looked exhausted and had dark circles under her eyes. "I know and I'm sorry for punching and yelling at you but you have to understand. We were already broken from what happened and when you left we almost fell apart. If it hadn't been for Ianto's faith in us then I doubt there would be a Torchwood for you to come back to."

"You had every right to yell and be angry at me. I know I deserve it for what I put you through. I'm really proud of you for doing what you did. It must have taken a lot for you to decide to bring in more people and then lead the team."

"I didn't want to do it but we had to keep going, for us and for Tosh and Owen. If we hadn't Ianto said we would have been disrespecting their memories and they deserved better than to be forgotten."

Following this statement a silence settled over the pair. They simply sat sipping their coffees and thinking, neither sure how to proceed with the conversation.

"It almost destroyed him."

"What?" asked Jack.

"You. Leaving again. It almost destroyed him. And he would have let it. I don't think you realise just how much he cares about you and when you left you didn't just break his heart. You made him feel like nothing. Like he was worth no more than a piece of dirt to those who he actually cared about. Funny thing is he stills loves you, even after everything that's happened."

Jack had tears running down his cheeks again as it fully hit him about the way he had treated the man he cared about most in the universe. He had been struck speechless by Gwen's words.

She continued, "It's not just my anger at your leaving that's stopping you seeing him. It's also the fact that I can't let you get close to him if all your going to do is run off again. If that's what's going to happen then you should just leave before we get used to having you around again. Ianto deserves so much more than to be treated like some part time shag and you know it. I actually believed that you were serious, or as serious as Jack Harkness could be in a relationship, when you two started dating. I think we all did but we were obviously wrong."

They were both crying by this point, Jack reached over a put a hand over Gwen's feeling relieved when she didn't move away. "I understand and I really am sorry for leaving again."

"Jack, it's just that you left us again. It's that you only left a short note. I'd thought we were worth more than that after everything."

"You're wrong about our relationship. It means more to me than anything else in the universe. I…I…" Jack took a deep breath. "I love him."

Gwen sat in silence and Jack held his breath. After five minutes she looked at him and said, "Then you can see him."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I know this chapter is shorter than the others but I had to actually write something that would end on a more hopeful note than some of the previous chapters. You know the drill now though...........................REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously:**

"_Then you can see him."_

* * *

Jack looked up at her, "Thank you."

Gwen nodded and stood up walking over to her work station as Andy entered. He saw the tears on Jack's face and looked away, going over to his own work station with a mumbled hello. An awkward silence settled over them. Neither Gwen nor Andy made a move to talk again so Jack stood and went into his office. The silence remained until the cog door rolled back to reveal an amused John talking to a rather scared looking Donna and Rose whilst the Doctor was messing about with one of his many strange devices that no one is allowed to touch.

"John, could you please take another look at that artefact that came through the Rift the other day? I can't find any record of anything like it," called Gwen upon seeing that he was scaring their guests. Both Donna and Rose breathed a sigh of relief and sat on the couch behind Gwen. The Doctor simply continued walking into Jack's office, still engrossed in the device that had now started beeping at him.

The rest of the morning was spent in relative peace with Donna, Rose and Gwen talking about clothes and celebrities and reading magazines, Andy providing coffee and biscuits when needed and getting on with the organisation of any paperwork backlog, John wandering around making lewd comments and then being banished to the firing range. Jack and the Doctor spent most of the morning in Jack's office. Even the arrival of Martha didn't stir the relaxed inhabitants of the hub. Yesterday's drama seemed temporarily forgotten by all.

Jack desperately wanted to ask Gwen when he was going to see Ianto but he didn't want to push the Welshwoman. It was killing him being sat here knowing that his boy was hurt and not being able to see him, to comfort him. At this moment in time he wanted nothing more than to hold his beautiful Ianto in his arms and tell him he loved him. Noticing that Jack was no longer paying him any attention whatsoever, the Doctor went off in search of a cup of tea. Jack sat staring into space reminiscing about his happy times with Ianto for well over an hour. It wasn't until the rift alarm started blaring round the hub that he snapped back and left his office.

Gwen was immediately at her computer looking at the new rift data. "There's just been a huge surge in rift energy. It seems to be coming from an abandoned warehouse on the other side of the bay. Whatever it is, it's cancelled out all the CCTV footage, I can't get any visuals of the exterior let alone inside it."

"Joy, oh joy. Yet more surprises for us!" snarked John walking into the main area. As one, everyone but Gwen and Martha turned to look at him. "What?! Just saying."

"_Anyway_, Andy you stay here and coordinate, Martha grab the medical kit, John stop being an arse and get the SUV," ordered Gwen. She looked over at Jack, "Are you coming?"

Jack nodded, "Sure." He knew that Gwen was testing him and he needed to pass. He needed to be reaccepted by her so he could stay here and, more importantly, see Ianto again.

Gwen then offered for the Doctor, Rose and Donna to come but they all declined. Donna wanted to call home and check on her family while she had the chance, Rose wanted to simply relax and catch up on all the latest celebrity gossip and the Doctor was far too interested in looking at all of the gadgets that were once used by Tosh, though he only found one that he had a way to improve out of over 20 different devices designed and built by their departed genius.

As they left to go find John and the SUV, Andy moved over to Gwen's workstation and started work on trying to re-establish the CCTV in the area and opened the comm-lines.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour and a half later the weary team returned. It had been nothing more than a boulder that Jack said came from 48th century earth judging by the readings they had taken. They scoped all the buildings in a 50ft radius to see if there had been anything else but they came up with nothing. What had taken the most time was deciding what to do with the rock. They wouldn't dare try to break it, not after what happened on Gwen's very first day at Torchwood, and none of them were very keen on leaving it there. Although harmless, it would seem very strange if anyone happened upon a rock like no other on earth at this time and being about 3ft tall and about 2ft wide of solid rock it was not going to be easy to move.

Eventually it was agreed that they would have to bring it back to the hub and store it in the archives as there was nothing else for it. They had to bring the SUV right into the warehouse as it was too heavy to carry all the way out. On their original search of the building Jack had found a very old set of wheels used for carrying heavy boxes. This had made it slightly easier to lift the boulder but it was still backbreaking work and they were all exhausted by the time they had lifted it into the boot of the SUV.

Once they reached the hub the four faced another problem in how to get it out of the SUV, getting it down to the archives wouldn't be a problem as they had bought the wheels from the warehouse with them. Jack and John had to lift it out the boot while the girls held the wheels so it could go straight on there. What no one had counted on was a cat finding its way down into their underground parking lot and making them all jump, causing the rock to slip from the hands of the Captains and land rather heavily on Jack's foot. After much swearing (on Jack's part) and effort they were able to get the rock on the wheels. John and Gwen went ahead pushing the trolley with Martha supporting a limping Jack following behind. They took the rock straight down to the archives where it would later be categorised while Martha and Jack hobbled over to the Autopsy Room where she could find out how much damage had been done to Jack's foot while they explained what had happened to a rather worried Donna and Rose. Andy, who had heard the whole thing over the comms went to help Gwen and John while the Doctor had not looked up from his examination of the Mainframe on Tosh's old computer.

After an x-ray and some rather painful poking of Jack's part, Martha announced that it was indeed broken but that it should heal within the next couple of days with Jack's healing rate, but he had to keep his weight off of it and rest for the next day at least. _**Great, **_thought Jack. _**Just what I needed!**_

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Jack! I feel really mean right now, but never fear dear readers! There will be Janto goodness for you in chapter 8 or 9, it just depends on whether I put the next two chapters together.

Thank you to the 2 people (Galadriel1010 and doctor-who-fangirl) who reviewed the last chapter!

What did you think? Let me know people, we're nearing the end of the already written chapters so I need reviews to get me writing!


	8. Chapter 8

Jack spent the rest of the day with his foot up on a chair in his office trying to get some work done and distract himself from what was happening. It was just typical that as soon as Gwen had said she'd let Jack visit Ianto that he'd get injured. Okay it was just a broken foot but it still hurt and he couldn't walk around and talk to his team like he wanted to. He was so absorbed in his own misery and paperwork that he didn't notice Gwen and Martha having an almost silent but intense discussion at Gwen's work station. Nor did he realise that Gwen was making her way to his office. It was not until she was sat opposite him that he noticed her presence.

"So I was wondering, since you've broken you're foot and everything, did you want to go visit Ianto this afternoon when it's my turn to sit with him."

Jack just looked at her in amazement. He was expecting her to make him wait for a couple of days at least until she said he could visit the hospital. Jack opened his mouth to speak but he found that his voice had failed. He simply nodded. Gwen smiled at him as if his response had begun to appease her worries about his relationship with Ianto. Jack smiled back relieved.

"I'll be going in about an hour. We need to see about getting you some crutches or something or Martha will have our heads," said Gwen as she rose to leave. "Just to forewarn you Jack, He's still in a pretty bad shape."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jack worried at her tone of voice.

"Just… don't go in there expecting him to look like he did when you left. The bruising has gone down but he's still covered in cuts and bandages. You need to understand this before we go." And with that she gave Jack one last sad smile and left him to his thoughts.

45 minutes later Gwen and Martha appeared in Jack's office with some crutches for him to use to get to the hospital. His foot was already feeling better but Martha insisted that he use them or it would just make the healing process longer. Gwen also told him in no uncertain terms that he would be staying in her spare room that night as he wouldn't be able to climb down the ladder to his room in the hub. Jack, thinking it best to agree with the two women, nodded and used to crutches to stand up while keeping the weight off of his foot.

Jack followed Gwen out of the hub after bidding the others goodnight as they would be going straight back to Gwen's after visiting the hospital. They made their way to Gwen's car and set off in the direction of Cardiff hospital in a semi-comfortable silence. Upon reaching their destination, Gwen helped Jack out of the car and led the way into the hospital and up to Ianto's room. They stopped outside and Gwen turned to face Jack.

"Now remember what I said about the condition he's in. We don't know if he can hear us or not but we've all been talking to him anyway. I've told him you're back but got no response so I don't know what's going to happen," explained Gwen. Jack nodded again suddenly finding his throat had tightened.

Gwen considered him for a moment and then turned round and pushed the door open. Jack held his breath as he looked through it and at the face of the man he loved

Jack forgot how to breathe in the second he laid eyes on Ianto. What he had read in the file and Gwen had told him earlier had not prepared him for the sight in front of him. He couldn't take his eyes off Ianto's form. It was not until Gwen poked him in the ribs to bring him back to earth that he realised they were still standing in the hallway of the hospital. As if some spell had been broken he took a deep breath and hopped into the room on his crutches. Gwen followed him into the room and pulled the chair next to the bed and positioned it so that it was facing Ianto and Jack could easily sit down in it. She stepped back and once she had made sure Jack was seated and had something to rest his foot on, Gwen gave Ianto a kiss on his forehead and made a swift exit mumbling something about getting some coffee.

Not that Jack realised any of this. He was too focused on Ianto that he didn't even blink when he left the room. Gingerly he took the hand closest to him in his and used his other hand to brush some of Ianto's hair out of his face. Cupping his lover's face in one hand while the other clasped Ianto's good hand he finally found his voice and said, "Yan, it's me, Jack." He then fell silent, wondering how to word what he needed to say. It was several minutes later that he began talking again. "I'm so sorry for leaving. I should have explained to you what was happening but you know me I sometimes get carried away and forget important things. I know that's not any excuse and I'm not trying to make any. I was wrong and now I'm paying for it. I'm so sorry. If I'd just stayed then you might not have been injured and would be safe and happy back at the hub with me."

He dropped the hand that was cupping Ianto's cheek and Jack held Ianto's hand in both of his. "My homecoming wasn't exactly what I'd been hoping for. You'll be pleased to know that Gwen punched me as soon as she saw me and then proceeded to shout at me to try to get the message through. Part of me is glad I went away though. I know you're probably thinking what the hell am I on about but just let me explain. My time away allowed me a lot of time to think, mostly about you, and I realised something. When I disappeared the first time round you'll remember that I said it was a year for me and that thinking of you was the one thing that kept me going during the darkest moments. Well when I came back I already knew that my feelings for you were stronger than I'd felt for someone in a long time but I refused to admit to myself, let alone you, the true extent of my feelings. I think I was scared of what would happen if I did tell you. Then as time went on I tried my hardest to ignore them but after what happened with Tosh and Owen I thought that I had to protect you no matter what and that the only way to do that was to push you away. People who get close to me get hurt or even killed and I couldn't let that happen to you. So I became cold and distant and pushed you away but now I know that I was wrong. I should have been there for you, to hold you and help you through your grief just like you tried to do with me. I failed you and I'm so sorry." It was the first time Jack noticed that he was crying but he didn't care, he had to tell Ianto this, all of it, even though he couldn't be sure that he could hear him.

"I know nothing I can say or do will ever make up for what I did, or rather didn't, do for you but I want to try. I need you Ianto, I hate falling asleep without you beside me and waking up to an empty bed. I hate not being able to just talk to you and know that you understand. You always know what I need without me even telling you. I'm sorry I can't be what you deserve. You deserve so much better and more than I can ever hope to offer you but I'm selfish and don't want to lose you, ever. I know that eventually you will die and I'll spend the rest of eternity mourning you but that doesn't mean that I don't want to spend every second I can with you until then. I care about you too much to let you go." Jack knew that he was rambling on but he didn't know exactly how to word what he desperately needed to say and now that the floodgates were open there was no stopping the emotions that were pouring out of him. He needed to say so many things to the man in front of him but he was struggling to say the three little words that were the most important.

"I'm, rambling now. I just feel so guilty and wretched for leaving you, for pushing you away and it's all my fault. I know I'm not the best at saying things and this has made that really obvious." He gave a wry chuckle and took a deep breath. It was no or never. "What I'm trying to say is…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto felt the vague sensation of someone holding his hand and stroking his face. Throughout the entire time he had been like this he had become used to the dim voices that were familiar but he was unable to place them exactly and that bothered him no end but this voice was different. It was more familiar and yet distant at the same time. Then he heard the words he had longed to hear: "It's me, Jack." Suddenly everything came back to him but he focused on the voice, on Jack's voice. Maybe if he could follow it he could find a way to wake up. He was also able to place the other voices now. He was so touched that they had sat with him through all this even though the Doctors had said there was little chance of him waking up after the first few weeks.

He felt the loss of the hand cupping his face but was placated by the feeling of his hand being held by both of Jack's. He needed to wake up. What Jack was saying to him, it made him want to fold the older man in his arms and never let go. He needed to wake up. Jack needed him and he needed Jack. It was not until Jack uttered those three little words that he felt anything. There was this tug in the back of his mind but nothing came of it. Unsettled, Ianto realised that Jack had fallen silent after those three words.

"… I love you."

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you again to all my wonderful reviewers, I really appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think. This is the longest chapter so far and that's because I had originally meant for it to be two separate chapters. I've decided to post them together because I hated how mean I was to Jack in the past few chapters and I needed my Janto fix, even though it's not that much.

There's only one chapter left that's pre-written so please review and help the plot bunnies in my head. I will try to post chapter 9 tomorrow but I have from 7am until 1pm so it will be late tomorrow, maybe about this time. Then I have to get writing again. I have chapter 10 half written but if anyone has any suggestions, review and let me know. I really appreciate reader feedback on where they think the story could go.

Don'y forget to REVIEW! x


	9. Chapter 9

Gwen took her time wandering to the drinks machine down the hall to get them both a cup of coffee. She didn't know whether anything was going to come from this visit but she had to hope it would. She'd already lost Tosh and Owen but at least Ianto had been there supporting them through it. She had come to terms with Ianto being in a coma but at least he was still here with them and there was a chance he would wake up. If he didn't… well she didn't want to think about it. The last time she and Martha had spoken to his doctors they had said that it was very unlikely that he would wake up now that it had been so long since the attack. She just hoped that Jack would be able to fix it all. Torchwood needed both Ianto and Jack, the past few months had made that painfully obvious to all. She sat on the bench next to the machine and drank some of her coffee, no matter how much she drank it didn't change the fact that it tasted like watered down piss as Andy had so eloquently put it. She sat there for a couple of minutes and decided to head back and see how they were doing. She made Jack a cup and walked down the hall to Ianto's door.

She paused outside the door when she heard Jack murmur the words "I love you." Suddenly unsure of her place there she leaned against the wall, waiting, but she couldn't hear any more words coming from the room so she decided to go in. Pushing open the door Gwen saw Jack sat in the chair like she'd left him holding Ianto's good hand in both of his and looking up into the young man's face intently, as if he was willing Ianto to wake up. Jack didn't even turn round when he felt someone else enter the room, he was so focused on Ianto, worried that if he looked away he might miss any sign from the younger man that he had heard him. When Gwen appeared next to him she simply put his coffee down on the table next to Ianto's bed, leaned forward to place a gentle kiss to the young man's forehead, after doing the same to Jack she spoke softly to him saying "I spoke to his doctors and told them that you would be sitting with him tonight. I'll call by on my way to work in the morning which, baring any rift activity, will be about 8.30ish. Keep talking to him." With that she left the room and headed home to Rhys.

Back in Ianto's room Jack made a decision. He gingerly lifted his foot off of the stool Gwen had placed there when they arrived Jack managed to hop onto the bed next to Ianto. He whispered to him "Please come back to me. I need you, I love you. Please." Taking one last look in his lover's face Jack leaned forward and kissed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ianto felt that same tug again in the back of his mind. He realised Jack was saying something again but he couldn't make sense of it, not when he kissed him like that straight after. The tug became more persistent and demanding. It took Ianto a couple of seconds to realise that he was kissing back. He felt Jack inhale sharply and pull back.

And for the first time in months Ianto Jones opened his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry it's taken me ages to post this chapter. In my defense school has started again and I'm getting so much work right now that I have been neglecting my duties. And I keep getting reminded on a daily basis that this is my last term (semester for any people not living in the UK) of school and I start my last A-level exams in just under 4 weeks. I already had this chapter written but I was avoiding using my laptop so that I didn't get distracted from my work.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm not sure if I should just finish the story there. If I do continue it updates would be rather infrequent because of school. I might do an epilogue but I don't know about posting lots of new chapters. What are your thoughts dear readers? Please review and let me know....**

**xxx**


	10. AN

Hey all! I wanted to let you all know that this story isn't finished or abandoned.

I'm sorry for not updating recently and I have a valid reason for that. My laptop broke and the hard drive was wiped so I couldn't save the next chapter I had written on there. I got it back a couple of weeks ago but the discs they sent to load vista onto it again were in German! And my C at GCSE level isn't very helpful in understanding it. I've sent off for some new discs but they've yet to arrive. Our internet also went very strange and would only work on my brother's computer but that's fixed now.

Anyway what I was trying to say is that intend to continue this story but I need to rewrite the next chapter. I'm also doing my A-level exams atm and they're kind of taking up all my time :( But the last one is on the 17th June and then I have until the end of septemeber to dedicate to writing.

Please don't give up on this story!

Natters xxx


	11. Epilogue

**A/N:** First things first, I want to apologise to everyone reading this for the very long delay in getting this out. Everything has just been so crazy. I had hoped to get this written over the summer holidays but I spent so much of it working that I didn't have a chance to sit down and properly think about it. Then I started uni which has just been amazing and tiring at the same time. In fact I should be writing as essay right now but I was struck with a sudden idea and I couldn't let it go.

Secondly I've decided to finish this story with this chapter so this is the epilogue. I did try to find ways to continue this story more but they all seemed to fizzle out half way through and turned out to be pretty pathetic so I figured this was a good place and way to end it. I hope you all like it.

* * *

_Ianto felt that same tug again in the back of his mind. He realised Jack was saying something again but he couldn't make sense of it, not when he kissed him like that straight after. The tug became more persistent and demanding. It took Ianto a couple of seconds to realise that he was kissing back. He felt Jack inhale sharply and pull back._

_And for the first time in months Ianto Jones opened his eyes._

**One week later**

A couple of days after Ianto had woken up from the coma, the Doctors were able to remove the cast on his arm and the bandages that had been covering the lesser wounds were also removed. The only bandage that had to stay on was the one covering the gunshot wound in his shoulder, which still had to be changed at least once a day. Since Martha was still staying in the guest bedroom, Ianto had been released from the hospital shortly after he got the cast off. He had spent the majority of the time he was awake complaining to whoever was with him about the terrible food and coffee that was on offer in the NHS, not to mention the fact that he hated having to stay in bed and was only allowed to walk with someone to support him.

The only time Jack ever left Ianto's side was when Ianto forced him to go home at night, saying that he didn't need a tired and irritable captain to deal with while he couldn't do anything to relax him. Ever since Ianto returned home, Jack had inadvertently moved in to his flat without either really noticing. In fact when they realised one morning that the majority of Jack's things had somehow migrated from the hub they were both ecstatic and couldn't stop smiling. They spent most of that week just talking about anything and everything and getting reacquainted with the other after so much had changed, with of course the more than occasional kiss in between conversations.

It is in fact during one of these conversations on a quiet Tuesday morning about a week after Ianto woke up that we rejoin the couple. Ianto was telling Jack more about his youth in Cardiff and his sister's family while Jack told him about life with his family on the Boeshaine Peninsula. They were just lying in bed talking quietly while they could hear the faint sounds of Martha moving about the flat, cooking breakfast no doubt. They were so caught up in the other that they didn't hear the sounds of the TARDIS landing on the street outside their window. It was not until they heard the doorbell that they realised that it was already 9am and quickly got up and dressed.

Jack was the first ready since Ianto's movements were still restricted by the bandage on his shoulder and so he had to help his partner finish getting dressed. Walking out into the living room together, they were not expecting to see their Torchwood colleagues as well as the Doctor, Rose and Donna all crammed into Ianto's normally spacious lounge.

The Doctor looked up and noticed their arrival and confused expressions. "Well, we thought we'd come say goodbye. Figured it'd be easier if everyone was in the same place and the lovely Gwen here wouldn't let me call you and make you both come down to the Plass to see us off."

The two men shared and grateful look with Gwen before stepping forward to say their goodbyes.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Doctor. I've no doubt we'll be seeing you again soon." Ianto shared a handshake and a smile with the Time Lord and then stepped back to let Jack say goodbye to his friend. Ianto walked over to Rose and Donna who would be going with the Doctor and they each gave him a hug.

"It's wonderful to see him so happy. And it's all because of you, Ianto. I'm so happy for you both," whispered Rose into Ianto's ear so that no one else could hear.

Ianto couldn't help but smile and whisper back a "Thank you" to the young woman.

"Jack, it was a pleasure travelling with you again and I would offer you the opportunity to come with us but I do believe you would turn me down and I can't let that happen. It doesn't happen often and I don't want to be proved right. I expect we'll be back again soon." The two Time Travellers shared a smile and a hug before the Doctor turned to say goodbye to the rest of Torchwood.

It took about half an hour before all goodbyes had been said and the group was stood out on the street ready to wave the TARDIS off on another adventure. The Doctor, Rose and Donna gave one final wave and walked into the Telephone box. Just as the engines began, they stopped and the Doctor poked his head out the door.

"We'll be back," promised the Doctor in a strange voice and then pulled his head back inside. Not 10 seconds later he stuck his head out again. "Sorry, I've just always wanted to do that." With one final grin, he stepped back and the TARDIS' engines roared to life again and it disappeared from sight, leaving a very amused Torchwood behind.

While the rest of Torchwood returned to the hub, Jack and Ianto returned to the flat to get themselves ready to go into work. Today was Ianto's first day back and, even though he would be on desk duty until he got the all clear from Martha, neither could wait.

* * *

**A/N2: **There, I hope you all liked it and aren't too mad at me for taking so long to update. I did really enjoy writing this and I hope you liked reading it.

And now for the last time (for this story anyway): please REVIEW!!!! It would make me really happy if I could get say 10 to 15 reviews for this. I have some ideas for stories so we'll just have to wait and see how they go.

Natters xxxx


End file.
